


Talk

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: As a new parent, Ferus can't imagine giving up a child for anything. he wonders why his parents gave him up to the jedi.





	Talk

Roan lingered in the doorway, studying Ferus as Ferus fed their infant daughter on the couch. For weeks, Ferus had seemed preoccupied with something, but every time Roan tried to ask him about it, Ferus always claimed he was exhausted, which wasn’t a lie. They were both exhausted, but something else seemed to be bothering his husband and Roan wish he knew what it was so he could help him.

“Babe, come sit with us,” Ferus said, interrupting Roan’s thoughts. Roan joined Ferus and Violet on the couch putting an arm around Ferus’s shoulders. Ferus sighed happily and rested his head on Roan’s shoulder. “Isn’t this better than watching us from afar?”

Roan smiled and kissed the top of Ferus’s head. “Yes.”

“She’s so beautiful,” Ferus said quietly, soft smile on his face as Violet stared at him with her big green eyes as she drank. “I love her so much…You too I suppose.” Ferus sat up to look at his husband with teasing eyes full of love.

“Yeah, I love the two of you too,” Roan replied warmly as he ruffled Ferus’s hair.

Ferus kissed Roan before laying his head on his shoulder again. “I can’t believe I’m a father.” 

“It’s great isn’t it,” Roan asked softly. Ferus didn’t respond immediately which worried Roan. “Fer…”

“This is the best feeling in the world,” Ferus replied with a sigh. “I know you’ve noticed I’ve been a bit emotionally distant from you lately.”

Roan sighed. “Yeah Fer.” 

Ferus turned to his husband. “I want to apologize and explain. Babe I’m sorry. I’ve been dealing with a lot…Roan, I hope you know how much I love you and Vi.”

“Of course,” Roan responded, lightly kissing Ferus’s forehead. “I know that, and I’ll never think you don’t.”

“I can’t imagine ever giving up a child, can you,” he asked Roan, tears in his eyes.

Roan’s heart broke at the sight. “No, of course not.” Suddenly, Roan realized why Ferus had been so preoccupied lately. “Oh babe.”

“Over the past few weeks I’ve been wondering why my parents gave me up to the Jedi,” Ferus confessed as he stared at their perfect daughter, unable to stop the warm tears sliding down his cheeks. “It’s not the first time I’ve thought about it, but now that I’m a parent, it’s been on my mind a lot more lately. She’s my whole world and I just can’t ever picture giving her up to anyone for any reason. I’ve been wondering if my parents gave me up because they thought I would turn out awful and they saw the Jedi as a way out from having to deal with me. I mean, I wasn’t exactly well liked when I was a padawan.”

Roan frowned. “I’m sure that they thought giving you up would be the noble thing to do. People who don’t know what the Jedi are capable of tend to think highly of them and would be proud to have their child become one. I didn’t think negative of them until you told me everything and out of respect for our innocent angel here, I will refrain from saying what is on my mind because she’s too young to be exposed to such language.”

Ferus couldn’t help but smile. “I love you.” 

“And Fer, you’re one of the best guys I know. I’m lucky to have you in my life and she is lucky to have you as her father,” Roan told Ferus softly. “I’m sure your parents loved you and thought they were doing what was best for you. I can’t believe they gave you up because they thought you’d turn out awful-which, you didn’t by the way. I know you’ll never know why they did and I’m sorry about that Fer. I wish I could give you the answers you want, but I can’t.” 

Ferus looked at Roan. “Well, you always make me feel better even if you don’t always have the answers.”

“I wish I could take away your hurt,” Roan replied softly.

“In a way you do,” Ferus told him, soft smile on his face. “You’re kind of the best husband ever.” 

“I do my best,” Roan responded with a smile as he kissed Ferus’s forehead. “You may not have been well liked in the Jedi but that’s their loss. You are well loved here in Ussa especially by our daughter and me. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. I’m so happy to have the both of you in my life,” Ferus told him with a loving smile. 

Roan smiled and kissed Ferus’s forehead once more. “Fer, are you going to be ok?”

“I think I will in time, especially since I have a great family to help me through things…I should have talked to you sooner. I wanted to but I didn’t want to, you know?”

Roan nodded. “Yeah.” They both stared at their beautiful daughter as she sucked on the bottle of formula for several moments. “So Fer, do you need anything before I make lunch?”

Ferus shook his head. “What are you going to make for lunch?”

“I have ideas,” Roan replied mysteriously kissing both his husband and daughter on the forehead. 

“No hint babe?” Ferus looked at Roan hoping for an answer.

Roan chuckled and gave Ferus a sweet kiss. “I think you’ll love it.” 

Ferus smiled because he had a feeling Roan would be making him his favorite meal. Usually after a heavy conversation, Roan would do something like that for him.


End file.
